


Total Pokemon Island

by EmilyTheDoe



Category: Game Grumps, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheDoe/pseuds/EmilyTheDoe
Summary: Its like Total Drama, but with Pokemon. And also the Game Grumps. Will add Game Grumps characters when they apply, Chapter 12. Due to it being much older than my other works, the writing quality shall not be as good. I will make simple grammatical edits and spacing edits as need be.Originally Published: 05/20/2015Last Chapter Published: 01/10/2017





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure who owns the rights to the Total Drama series.  
The endings where Beth wins Total Drama Action, Cameron winning Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Heather winning Total Drama: World Tour are considered canon in this story. I may not be able to accurately portray these character.   
Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

**Disclaimer: i don't own total drama, and we both know that. (TDA winner in this story was beth, TDRI going to cameron,Heather won TDWT. This will probably also contain much OOC-ness.) and pokemon is owned by nintendo.**

A group of kids were standing in front of a portal, about to go in. They happened to be the Total Drama action Contestants. And Sam, Dawn, Scott, and Cameron from the fourth season of the show.

Beth said "Are you sure we should be doing this?".

Cameron backed her up "I'm going to have to agree with her here."

Heather replied "Aw come on! It's a summer camp chris can't sabotage!"

The other former contestants talked between each other. Each of them eventually agreed.

Scott brought up the smart idea "I think we should split up.".

Lindsey made a dimwit quip to that "Yeah! In case the portal doesn't let us in!".

Cameron said "That's not how it works.".

Dawn said, her eerie powers having been used "I can sense that all the portals lead to the same place.".

Sam said "Maybe it's a video game world! I'd love to save a princess or catch a Pokemon!". Harold seconded that.

They had enough portals for two a portal for some of them. Sam and Harold went into the first one, it closing. Cameron and Beth went into the second, it closing. Heather and Scott in the fourth, Dawn and Lindsey in the fifth, Leshawna and Trent in the sixth, Justin and Geoff in the seventh, Izzy grabbed Duncan and dragged him in the seventh with her before it closed.

Gwen said "That leaves me, Owen, Courtney, Bridgitte, and DJ".

DJ said "I guess i'll go with Owen.".

Owen yelled "WHOO!".

Courtney smirked, then said "I'll Take these guys with me."

DJ, Owen, and Courtney jumped in the eighth portal, It closing.

Gwen said "Ready Bridigitte?" Bridgitte replied "Yeah i guess..."

Cody came running, Just as Gwen and Bridgette ran through the portal, him unable to stop in time, falling in the portal, it closing.

* * *

**In the Ninth Portal...**

* * *

Cody let out a high-pitched scream

Gwen was shocked "Cody?!". Cody replied "Hey Gwen...".

They blacked out, like the members of all the portals, except Dawn.

* * *

**In the Fifth Portal...**

* * *

Dawn said "I feel a disturbance in both our auras.".

She noticed a fur spike on her chest, then blacked out before she could react.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the shorter nature of the prologue, I have elected to upload the first two chapters at once.
> 
> I shall be using the X and Y pokedexes interchangeably, although dominantly X.
> 
> Thoughts shall be displayed in Italics.
> 
> Speech shall be displayed with quotation marks.
> 
> Telepathy shall be displayed with both Italics and quotation marks.
> 
> Pokedex entries will be bolded and underlined.

* * *

**Dawn's Point of View**

* * *

I moaned, thinking to what happened. 

_Why did I have a fur spike?_ I asked myself.

It crossed my mind yet again. As my vision cleared,I decided to take a gander at my new surroundings. What caught my eye was a white fur feline-like creature with bunny-like ears, what appeared to be pink boots on it, and bows and ribbons on its' neck and right ear. The creature appeared to be vomiting, probably because of the slow rocking of the boat. Once it stopped throwing up, it turned to me.

"Nice to see you're up." It said, quite woozy.

"How can you talk?" I said, not meaning to say it out loud. It seemed confused.

"What do you mean? I'm just a Pokemon." It says, I start to think it is female.

"Pokemon?" I asked. _Wait... Isn't that one of sams' games?_ I thought. She dug through her bag, which seemed way too big.

"What's up with your bag?" I asked.

She replied "That's normal in my other form.". She threw the object to me. She fidgeted with her device, it saying _**Lucario- The aura pokemon, **__**By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. **_

I was given a mirror. Instead of seeing myself, I saw a bipedal canine-like creature, with blue fur, and a black fur stripe around my face, that looked like a mask. There was another black stripe that led to two weird appendages, which weren't my ears. I had a tan furred torso, black fur around my shoulders, and blue furred arms, which went to black at the paws, that had spikes similar to the one on my chest. I looked down at my lower half. I had really large blue furred upper legs, which looked less like fat and more like muscle. Below that, there was black fur, and canine-like legs.

"What am I?" I asked worriedly.

"I just told you." She said, then went to do something, but nothing happened.

"Oh no... I'm stuck like this!" She said.

"Stuck?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be able to become a human male. I sorta can't do very _many_ things like this." They replied.

"Like?" I asked.

"I'm not the most experienced with relieving myself in this form..." She replied, a little embarrassed.

"TMI kid." I said.

"Sorry..." he replied.

"I'm Dawn" I said.

"Joey, But call me Sylvie." The Sylveon replied.

"Well hello Sylvie." I replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In another room...**

**Cody's Point of View.**

* * *

I moaned, looking at the reflection yet again, I was puzzled by the reflection. Yet again there was the light blue creature with weird head thing that was a darker blue. It had two darker blue spots on its' back, and end of tail, and paws. Its' eyes were almost black, with a white spot.

"I guess this is me now." I said.

There was also a grey dog-like creature with a black muzzle and paws, with red eyes, and yellow whites. It was Gwen. I knew that. There was also a weird blue creature, it had some darker blue spots as well. It was looking around the room too, it wasn't Bridgitte, which I could tell.

"Hey Glaceon!" It said. "Hey, and my name is Cody." I replied. "Well hi Cody! I'm Quagsire!"

It said, quite cheery, I scanned it with the red thingy. _**Quagsire- The water fish **__**Pokemon, **__**This carefree Pokémon has an easygoing nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls.**_.

"How ironic that you're on a boat." I said.

"Wonder if your friend has her memories." It said in an easygoing tone.

"Why wouldn't she?" I said. The quagsire said

"Because normally, when something comes here that isn't from here, it tends to lose it's memories.". I was shocked, and a little heartbroken.

"Gwen..." I said. "It'll be okay..." It said.

"It's just. It's hard to go on with her like this..." I replied.

"You got a mate, eh?" It said. 

_Zeke's a total nut._ I thought.

"No. She's just a good friend." I said.

"Okay." It said.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View**

* * *

I had awoken. I popped up, naturally on four legs, looking at myself. I was a grey dog-like creature with a black muzzle and paws, with red eyes, and yellow whites. I was with a light blue creature with weird head thing that was a darker blue. It had two darker blue spots on its' back, and end of tail, and paws. Its' eyes were almost black, with a white spot. I was also with a blue thingy, which introduced himself

"Hey! I'm Quagsire!" The creature replied.

"Hey Quagsire... I'm... I'm... Who am I?" I said. I looked at myself. "What am I?"

Quagsire replied "You're Gwen I believe, That's what Cody said. You're a Poochyena.". 

_Why can't I remember?_ I thought.

I yawned, then Cody said "Gwen?".

"Yes?" I replied.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Quagsire appeared to have a bed, that looked quite something I'd sleep in. I hopped in the bed, layed down, and went to bed.

* * *

**Cody's Point of View**

* * *

Gwen was sleeping happily, and Quagsire was looking about the room, I could see an island in the distance, and also another weird creature throwing up.

_Ew..._ I thought. I pondered this dimension, This form, This new life.

"Hey Quagsire." I said. He turned around.

"What?" He said.

"I'm worried. About Gwen, I'm confused why I'm like this, I tried to stop her, but I fell in. I wish I didn't have to be like this." I

said. "Oh, I'm sorry." He replied. "Hey. Let's be in an alliance for this game show summer camp."

My jaw dropped. _So I left my own world and species just to be in another Chris camp!_. "Sure..." I said.

Quagsire replied "And Gwen too.". I replied "Yeah. Gwen too."


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two chapters, but I merged them together.  
EDIT: There was a third introduction chapter, which I put in.

Pov: No-one

* * *

While the campers were introducing each other in some of the rooms, the various candidates for hosts were lined up. The host of the previous show, Mew, was looking at the candidates. "Now who shall I pick..." Said Mew. She panned the eligible Pokemon, There was Latios and Latias, Which were quite favorites of hers. A Watchog, which she didn't really like, and a Zoura, Which she liked a lot, but not anywhere near as much as the legendaries. "Now how about..." She said, still undecided. "Latios, and Latias." She had decided. "Yay!" They both said in unison. Watchog smirked, then left. Zoura was a bit upset. He wanted to be on the show as well. "Mew?" He said, To get her attention, which he did. "Yes Zoura?" She asked. "I wanted to be on the show...". Latios said "Well maybe you could be a contestant." Latias nodded.

"Okay then!" Zoura said. "When will it start?"

"Soon." Came from the twin legendaries.

* * *

A Few hours later, The boat with the contestants arrived.

"Now?" Zoura asked.

"Now." Latios said, pointing to the first contestant to come out, Vaporeon, much earlier then previously planned. The camera began filming, capturing the pair of legendaries, Zoura, and Vaporeon also in the shot.

"And the next season has begun!" Latias began. "Mew let us host!" The camera panned to Latios.

"Yes. I'm not going to recap the last season, But I will introduce the first two contestants." Latios said, the camera panning towards Zoura and Vaporeon.

"Hey!" Zoura said. "I like cameras." She noted.

"Hello. I'm Vaporeon." Vaporeon introduced himself. "I'm confident I will go farther then her.".

"Hey!" Zoura said, a bit angry. "That hurt...".

"Sorry." Vaporeon apologized. "But it's true.".

The twins noted "There is the confessional..."

"Yes, I know that." Vaporeon said. "I'll be showing Zorua here around I guess..."

"Call me Zourie!" The Zoura replied. "I like that nickname."

Vaporeon and Zourie went off to the confessional

* * *

**"I don't see how she got on this show." Vaporeon said.  
**

**Zourie looked around "Where's the camera?" She said.**

* * *

"Now it's time for the next set of contestants!" Latias said.

Latios was quite annoyed. "Here's Quagsire... And apparently two that I was not notified of?"

Quagsire walked out, Gwen asleep, riding on Cody.

"Hey!" Quagsire said. "I'm Quagsire!"

"Hello Quagsire." Latios said. "Mind explaining what the other two are doing here?"

"Mew surprise?" Quagsire said, unsure why they were here.

"Well let's keep 'em!" Latias said. "More contestants are bound to bring up the drama!"

"Mew did say she wanted better ratings..." Latios felt convinced. "Sure."

"Sh..." Cody said. "Gwen here is sleeping."

The three Pokemon noticed Zourie and Vaporeon.

"Hello." Vaporeon introduced himself

"Hi!" Zourie yelled, waking up Gwen.

"Hey... I was sleeping..." Gwen said, half tired, half annoyed.

"Oh... Sorry" Zourie said, a bit upset. "Well hey new contestants!"

"Hey..." Cody said.

* * *

**"Vaporeon seems cool." Gwen said**

**"Well let's see who else is here." Cody said**

**"Friends!" Quagsire yelled.**

* * *

"Next up we have..." Latios said.

"Palpitoad, Sliggoo, Dragonair, Dedenne, and Skuntank!" Latias yelled happily

The five pokemon came out one at a time.

"Why do you have to do them like that?" Latios said, confused.

"I just evolved! I'm really excited!" Sliggoo said.

"So did I, But i'm not flipping out. At all. Seriously." Dragonair said.

"I liked being a Tympole." Palpitoad said.

"Good to know" Cody commented, Him and Vaporeon staying around to see the other contestants.

"I wish I could evolve..." Dedenne said, upset

"Wow... Quite excited bunch..." Skuntank said, quite worried. She looked at Vaporeon, who looked back.

"Wow... You're quite pretty..." Vaporeon said, instantly lovestruck. And looking like that too.

"Okay..." Skuntank said, worried even more. "Well i'm off."

* * *

**"Well I'm here for the money." Palpitoad said.**

**"I hope to evolve here!" Sliggoo said.**

**"That sliggoo is overexcited." Dragonair said.**

**"I think that vappy likes me." Skuntank said.**

**"I hope I make friends..." Dedenne said.**

"And we're back!" Latias said. "Let's introduce... Owen? The Snorlax I guess. Along with Cameron the Espeon and Harold the Kadabra!"

Owen, Cameron, And Harold came off the boat, Cameron and Harold using psychic on Owen, to not create a big splash.

"He's quite heavy." Cameron said.

"Agreed" Harold said.

"Whoo!" Owen yelled.

"I think that's Owen." Cody said, looking at the Snorlax.

"Great..." Vaporeon said.

* * *

**"So hello there everyone." Cameron said  
**

**"Nice place." Harold said.**

**"Awesome!" Owen yelled.**

* * *

"Ice type time!" Latias said. "Froslass, Duncan the Beartic, and Vanillish!"

The three ice types came off the boat. Two floated, one walked.

"Sup! Now where are the girls?!" Duncan said.

"Shut it Beartic." Froslass said.

"D'aw..." Vanilish said.

"Huh?" The Beartic and the Froslass said in unison

"Nothing" Vanillish said.

"Duncan. Lemme do something." Cody said, scanning Duncan with the Pokedex. _**Beartic- The Freezing pokemon, They love the cold seas of the north. They create pathways across the ocean waters by freezing their own breath.**_

* * *

**"What was that Vanillish talking about?" Froslass said.  
**

**"Wow... Froslass likes me." Duncan said.**

**"Yay for Matchmaking!"**

* * *

"Now for Dark and Dragon Types." Latios said. "Umbreon, Heather the Sneazel, Altaira, and Gabite."

The four Pokemon came out.

"Really... Why did i join this..." Umbreon said.

"Agreed. But hey! let's make friends!" Heather said. _I don't act like that? Do I? _she thought.

"What?" Altaira said. "I love it here! And sure Heather!"

"Whatever." Gabite said.

"That's nothing like heather..." Cody said.

"Huh." Vaporeon said. "Friends then?"

"More like rivals." Cody said. "But I'll help her in the end."

"Noble." Vaporeon said as Quagsire walked up to the pair.

"Hey!" Quagsire said.

"Hey!" Altaira replied. "Quagsire right?"

"Yup!" Quagsire said.

Quagsire sat down next to Vaporeon

* * *

**"Huh." Heather said  
**

**"Umbreon has issues." Gabite said, smugly.**

**"I hope i go far..." Altaira said.**

**"Ugh." Umbreon said**

* * *

"We've got a surprise for Cody!" Latias yelled.

"Oh no..." Cody said, fearing the worst.

"Our next contestants, who you know one of them... Valarie the Vupix and Zeke the Oshawott!"

The two came off the boat, Valarie quite wobbly.

"Ugh... This is hard..." Valarie said.

"Hey! Codster! Pokemon, Eh?" Zeke said.

Cody realized who it was and was quite shocked.

"Ezekiel?!" Cody Yellled.

"It's Zeke now!" He said

Cameron heard the mention of his name.

"The guy from the cave?" Cameron said.

"Hey, at least it isn't Seirra." Cody said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cameron said.

"I'm much better now!" Zeke said.

* * *

**"Holy..." Cody said  
**

**"Well that helps, One step closer to victory!" Cameron said.**

**"They don't like me, eh?" Zeke said**

**"I don't like being a quadraped." Valarie said.**

* * *

"And now for the Electric and Normal types." Latios said. "Furret, Deerling, Zangoose, Luxray, Pachirisu, and Ampharos."

The six walked out.

"Hello!" Furret said.

"Hey!" Zeke said, staying, along with Valarie.

"Hello there." Zangoose and Ampharos said in unison.

"Finally." Vaporeon said.

"Luxray, shall we go explore?" Pachirisu said.

"I'm hungry." Deerling said.

"Huh" Ampharos said.

"Hey!" Quagsire yelled.

"Hi!" Furret said.

* * *

**"I like this!" Furret said.**

**Deerling's belly growled "i'm so hungry..." she began eating the toilet paper.**

**Luxray walked in on Deerling, then ran off.**

**"Huh..." Ampharos said.**

**"Oran Berries!" Pachirisu said.**

**"Wow..." Zangoose said**

**"Finally, some sane Pokemon" Vaporeon said.**

* * *

"And now!" Latias said "Fire types!, Scott the Houndoom, Ninetails, and Fennekin!"

The three walked off the dock.

"Hello." Scott said.

"Hey!" Ninetails said, then noticed a poochyena attempting to get milk from her "Wait..."

"Gwen?" Cody asked, taking her away by her scruff.

"Wait... I did that?!" Gwen asked shocked, then yawned.

"Yes." Ninetails said. "You are quite kit-like."

"That would explain the always being tired." Fennekin said. "I love kits. But i'm a guy."

* * *

**"I know who i'm voting for." Ninetails said.  
**

**"Poor Ninetails" Scott said.**

**"She's cute." Fennekin said.**

* * *

"Now it's time for Flying, Steel, and Psychic types." Latios said. "Noibat? And i'm forced to use ones with flying types as a second types. Tranquill, Pidgeotto, and Delibird."

The three came out

"Magneton, Excadrill, Klang, and Doublade!" Latios said.

The four came out.

"Gardevoir and Meowstic." Latios said.

Those two came out, both female.

The steel types split.

* * *

**"Why is this like this." Klang said.  
**

**"Let's do this!" Excadrill yelled.  
**

**"Bored..." Doublade said.**

**"Huh" Magneton said**

* * *

"Hey!" Tranquill said.

"Hello Noibat and Tranquill, yo" Delibird said

"Hey" Noibat and Tranquill said in unison

"Pidgeotto?" The two other birds asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Hi." The other flying types said.

* * *

**"I guess she's nice" Noibat said.  
**

**"Ay..." Delibird said**

**"I don't get delibird." Tranquill said.**

**"Maybe." Pidgeotto said.**

* * *

"So Meowstic." Gardevoir said.

"What Gardie?" She said.

"Nice name. I'll take it." Gardie said.

"So what then?" Meowstic said.

"Wanna be friends?" Gardie said.

"Yeah... Sure why not." Said Meowstic.

* * *

**"I made a friend today." Gardie said.  
**

**"Gardie cool. legit cool." Meowstic said.**

* * *

"Grass type time!" Latias said "Leafeon, Lilligant, Snivy, and DJ the Turtwig!"

The four left, and apart from Leafeon, went straight towards the confessional.

"I wish I didn't have to be here" Leafeon said, She was quickly comforted by Cody

"Me too... Let's get through this toghether." Cody said

"Huh." Zeke, Vaporeon, and Valarie said in unison.

* * *

**"I want this island." Snivy said.  
**

**"I can't hurt them here." DJ said.**

**'I want to be an actor... I can't seem to though..." Lilligant said**

**"Why am I here?" Leafeon said, on the verge of crying.**

* * *

"Now to introduce the posion types." Latios said. "Trubbish, Seviper, Nidorina, and Nidorino."

Seviper slithered out, The Nidorian evolutions walked out, and Trubbish tumbled down the dock ramp.

"I'm out." Seviper said.

"Hey! We're twins!" Nidorina and Nidorino said in unison.

"Huh." Latios said.

"Guess so." Cody said.

"Yeah..." Leafeon said, peering at Cody.

"You Pokemon are nice." Vaporeon said, looking at Leafeon and Cody.

Trubbish hid behind Nidorina shyly, his body quivering.

* * *

* * *

**"Yay!" The Nido Twins yelled.  
**

**"Help me..." Trubbish said.**

**"Why..." Seviper said.**

* * *

"Ground!" Latias said. "Flygon, Dugtrio, Cubone, and Donphan!"

The ones apart from Dugtrio walked out, Dugtrio carried out by Flygon.

"Yay!" Flygon said, her putting down Dugtrio, him digging away.

"Why..." Dugtrio said.

"Hey." Cubone said.

"Why... What is it doing here?" Donphan said.

* * *

**"Yay!" Flygon said.  
**

**"Ugh..." Donphan said.**

**Dugtrio yelled from outside "Screw the confessional!"**

**"I got a bone" Said Cubone.**

* * *

"And we're back!" Latias said. "Rock types! Kabuto, Courtney the Pupitar, Bridgitte the Amaura, and Omastar!"**  
**

The rock types came off the boat.

"Hello." Kabuto said.

"I want money." Courtney said.

"Wait, Where am I again?" Bridgette said, still barely accustomed to being a pokemon.

"Hey!" Omastar said

"Is that?" Cody asked.

"Huh." Vaporeon said.

"Someone else that's obviously lost and helpless?" Leafeon said, still depressed.

* * *

**"I seem like I am a good contender." Kabuto said**

**"Money Money Money" Courtney said.**

**'I'm lost" Bridgitte said.**

**"What about me?" Omastar said.**

* * *

"Now it is time for the bug types" Latios introduced. "Butterfree, Joltik, Shuckle, and Beedrill"

The two flying one flew out, and the two walking ones walked out.

"HI!" Shuckle said, holding a lit stick of dynamite on her back.

"Holy Arceus..." Joltik said.

"What?!" Butterfree said, she threw the dynamite away, it exploding in the distance.

"..." Beedril didn't say.

"Um..." Cody, Vaporeon, and Leafeon said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sylvie was on Dawn's head, being squirmy

"Please put me down... I have to go..." Sylvie said.

Dawn didn't notice, and was cleaning the cabin.

Five minutes later...

Dawn was cleaning the fur on her head, as Sylvie, giving her gender issues, accidentally peed on Dawn's head.

"I said I was sorry!" Sylvie said, quite angry, and almost crying.

"Yeah! But that doesn't fix this!" Dawn said aggressively.

"At least we weren't on camera..." Sylvie said.

_Wait... I'm not normally that angry..._ Dawn thought,then said "Yeah... But i'm still gonna vote for you."

* * *

While they had their situation, Gwen was up to her kit-like antics, trying to get milk from somebody. She had tried on basically every girl except Ninetails. Then she found Ninetails and went and acted like a kit, but unlike the other times, she had actually succeeded. Ninetails freaked.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ninetails said, Angry and confused, to no avail, as Gwen did nothing. "Well I guess this is how it is." She said, upsettingly rolling over on her belly and letting Gwen get milk from her. She growled to herself. "I guess that's more comfortable then standing doing it."

* * *

**"What is up with Shuckle?" Butterfree said.  
**

**"Yay Dynamite!" Shuckle said.**

**"Um..." Bedrill said. "What in Acreus is up with her?"**

**"Save me from her..." Joltik said, him whimpering.**

* * *

"Um..." Latias said. "Ghost types, Banette, Gengar, Izzy the Drifloon, and Sam the Lampent."

The four floated out, with the exception of Gengar. Cameron walked out and sat next to his fellow eeveeloutions.

"Hey." Cody said

"Hello." Vaporeon said.

"Hi..." Leafeon said.

"Hello fellow evolutions of eevee." Cameron said.

"Hi!" Izzy said.

"Four eeveeloutions, quite rare." Sam said

"Thank you lampent" Vaporeon said.

"Hey..." Banette said.

"Hello there, don't be afraid." Gengar said.

That didn't affect Leafeon, hiding behind Cody.

* * *

**"Scary ghosts..." Leafeon said.  
**

**"I said do not be afraid." Gengar said.**

**"Hi!" Izzy said.**

**"Um..." Cameron said."**

**"Peace." Banette said.**

**"Well then." Sam said.**

* * *

"And now fairy types!" Latias said! "There are only three, because i thought Beth the Chasney was a Fairy type! But there's Sylvie the Sylveon, Spritzee, and Lindsey the Jigglypuff!"

The four Pokemon came out, Beth straining the wood dock a bit, along with the others.

"I'm quite chubby." Beth said, this Pink circular creature with a pink tail, and pink things on it's head, with an egg, unsure whether it will hatch or not.

"Hi..." Lindsey said.

"H!" Spritzee blurted.

"Great..." Sylvie said, running and hiding for when the fighting types come out.

* * *

**"What about Dawn?!" Sylvie said.  
**

**"Why am I so chubby?" Beth said.**

**"Shiny!" Lindsey yelled, diving at the shiny thing.**

**"Hm..." Spritzee said, looking at the foil and Lindsey.**

* * *

"And now for the fighting types, the last group" Latias said "Dawn the Lucario, Trent the Machamp, Mienshao, and Weirdly, Gallade."

The four came out.

"Scary lucario..." Sylvie said, quivering behind a quivering Leafeon, which was hiding behind Cody.

"Agreed." Leafeon said.

"Another kitty thingy scared of me?" Dawn said.

"Huh." Mienshao said, quite mellow.

"I get to be a fighting type! Fear me!" Gallade said.

Leafeon and Sylvie whimpered.

* * *

**"They're scared of Dawn?" Mienshao said.**

**"Wow... Scary lucario..." Trent said ** **sarcastically**

**Gallade giggled.**

**"Why are they scared of me?" Dawn said.**

* * *

"Now it's time for teams!" Latias said. "Team captains will be, well three for me and three for Latios. Six teams of eleven. Because the eevee twins are participating which I have no time to introduce. My captains will be..."**  
**

"Leafeon..." She said.

"Heather..." She said, her nodding happily

"And..." She said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Ninetails. For the Gwen thing."

"My three are..." Latios said. "Furret, Zoura, and Skuntank."

The six came up to six little patios, fitting eleven a piece.

"Quick rule." Latios said. "Beth and Owen cannot be on the same team, giving their weights."

This offended Beth "What?!" She said.

"Sorry... It's true..." Latias said.


	4. Team Divisions

"And we're back!" Latias said. "Yeah. Time to spin for teams." Her brother replied.

"Leafeon?" He said.

"Yeah?" She said, still hiding behind Cody.

"See this wheel with the other contestants?" He said, pointing to the wheel. "You spin it, then whoever it lands on, is on your team."

Leafeon spun it, using the device for quadrupeds. It spun for a while, eventually slowing down, stopping in between Cody and Butterfree.

"That means you get to pick whichever one of the two!" Latias said, Leafeon picking Cody.

* * *

**"Woo!" Leafeon said, excited that she got Cody.**

* * *

"Heather?" Latios said, as Heather came up, spinning and landing on Palpitoad.

"Good." Heather said.

"Okay..." Latios said, unfazed.

* * *

* * *

**"Good. The others seem annoying." Palpitoad said**

* * *

Next was Ninetails, she landed on Gwen. "For crying out loud!" was her reaction.

Then was Furret, He landed on Vanillish. "Sure." He said.

After that, was Zourie, She landed on Owen. Skuntank landed on Vaporeon.

In the order of Spinning, which was Leafeon, Heather, Ninetails, Furret, Zourie, then finally Skuntank, They got during the second round of spinning

Quagsire, Altaria, Fennekin, Gabite, Harold, and Sligoo.

* * *

**"Yay! I'm with Cody!" Quagsire said.  
**

**"This is a good pick in my opinion." Harold said.**

* * *

During the third round, they got Cameron, Zangoose, Delibird, Scott, Valarie, and Dragonair

* * *

**"I was a bit bummed, that I wasn't with Harold." Cameron said.**

**"Why am I with Sligoo?!" Dragonair said, angry.**

**"I hope that I'm with Zeke." Valarie said.**

* * *

During the fourth round, they got Duncan, Ampharos, Tranquill, Magneton, Zeke, Dedenne

* * *

**"That is unpleasant." Magneton said.**

**"I'm with Valarie, Eh?" Zeke said.**

**"I don't like the picks so far." Dedenne said.**

* * *

The fifth contestant on each team was Froslass, Doublade, Pidgeotto, Gardevoir, Deerling, and Klang

* * *

**"This is nice." Pidgeotto said.**

**"Yummy toliet paper." Deerling said, resuming eating the roll**

**Froslass sighed, then facepalmed.**

* * *

**(A/N: Timeskip)**

"Apparently Leafeon has named her team Team Oran Berry, Heather Team Ghost, Ninetails Team Flamethrower, Furret Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows" Latios said before getting cut off by her sister

"Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows!" Latias yelled.

"Don't cut me off." Latios said. "Zourie's team Team Jolteon, and Skuntank's team Team Mew."

"Why Jolteon?" The Eon twins said in unison. "That's not even a contestant!"

"What?" Zourie said.

* * *

**"Are you serious..." Zeke said.**

* * *

"The cabins are co-ed giving the six teams." Some of the pokemon with crushes glared at them. "You'll have some time to unpack before the first challenge."

* * *

At Team Oran Berry's Cabin a few hours later...

"So you like me. Nice." Duncan said.

"No I don't!" Froslass yelled.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" Duncan said angrily.

"No!" Froslass said even angrier.

Meanwhile...

"So how are you two?" Leafeon asked Cody and Quagsire.

"Good." They said in unison.

"So isn't this great..." Leafeon said depressed.

"You sound upset..." Cody said, worried for her.

"Bye!" Quagsire said, jumping from the bunk they were on.

"It's just..." Leafeon said. "I didn't want to be a leafeon."

"You didn't?" Cody replied.

"No." She said. "I wanted to be a sylveon like Sylvie."

"You did?" He said. "In my opinion, I'd rather be a vaporeon."

"Hey!" She said. "Something in common!"

"Yeah." He said. "We do have that in common."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"You are obviously a fraud." Courtney said.

"How'd you know?" Gallade said, shocked.

"I'm shocked i'm the only one that knows." He said.

Gallade sighed. "Fine. But don't tell anyone. I'm trying to be tough, so I can stay on the show."

"Okay. But I have a feeling there are going to be cameras." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teams:
> 
> Team Oran Berry:
> 
> Leafeon  
Cody  
Quagsire  
Cameron  
Duncan  
Froslass  
Luxray  
Pachirisu  
Trubbish  
Courtney  
Gengar Lilligant
> 
> Team Ghost:
> 
> Heather  
Palpitoad  
Altaria  
Zangoose  
Ampharos  
Doublade  
Snivy  
Seviper  
Cubone  
Kabuto  
Banette  
Beth
> 
> Team Flamethrower:
> 
> Ninetales  
Gwen  
Fennekin  
Delibird  
Tranquill  
Pidgeotto  
DJ  
Donphan  
Beedrill  
Sam  
Spritzee  
Trent
> 
> Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows:
> 
> Furret Vanillish  
Umbreon  
Gabite  
Scott  
Magneton  
Gardevoir  
Meowstic  
Omastar  
Shuckle  
Butterfree  
Sylvie  
Dawn
> 
> Team Jolteon:
> 
> Zorua  
Owen  
Harold  
Valarie  
Zeke  
Deerling  
Excadrill  
Flygon  
Dugtrio  
Izzy  
Lindsay  
Mienshao
> 
> Team Mew:
> 
> Skuntank  
Vaporeon  
Sliggoo  
Dragonair  
Dedenne  
Klang  
Noibat  
John Rose  
Nidorina  
Nidorino  
Bridgette  
Joltik


	5. First Challenge

At Team Happy Sunshine Rainbow Marshmallows' cabin...

* * *

Sylvie was hiding from Dawn, yet again. It was rather late, and while Dawn had fell asleep hours ago, Sylvie still hid. Her whimpering had woken up Scott, who peered under the bed.

"What now?" He said, slightly mad. "Hey..." She said, quite scared.

"Kid, You've been whimpering under there for six hours."

"I have?" She said, unknowing of the passage of time.

"Yeah!" He said. "She's been asleep for three of them too!"

"Oh..." She said, laughing awkwardly. "I'll guess I'll go to sleep now..."

"Yeah..." He said, but Sylvie had already fallen asleep.

* * *

In the morning, At the Team Mew cabin...

John and Rose had woken up early. They decided to wake up their fellow teammates. They started with Vaporeon, Jumping up and down on him.

"Wake up Vappy!" They said in unison, as he slowly woke up, then the speakers went off.

"hey!" Latias said through the speakers, "Challenge time! Meet us at the cliff!" As that woke up the remainder of the pokemon

* * *

**"Oh no..." Zourie said. "They always do this challenge..."**

* * *

Later, the contestants had all arrived at the cliff.

"Why are we here?" Sylvie said.

"Yay! cliff jump!" Latias said.

"What?!" Most said, as Shuckle jumped early, landing in the two point section.

"Two points to Team HSRM!" Latios said. "Also, anyone that doesn't jump is eliminated."

Leafeon went up to the edge, as did Sylvie, the latter tripping, them both tumbling down the cliff face.

"No points for them." Latios said.

"Yay!" John and Rose said in unison, diving off the cliff, both scoring a point.

"Two points for Team Mew!" Latias said.

"On three." Cody said, Vaporeon, Cameron, Froslass, Luxray, Pachirisu, and Lilligant, following. "One, Two, Three!" All seven jumped off, Vaporeon and Luxray scoring two points, all the others one.

"Bad idea..." Luxray said.

* * *

**"At least I've qualified..." Lilligant said."**

* * *

Valarie and Zeke jumped, each scoring one.

Scott Jumped, scoring two.

Snivy dropped out, refusing to jump

* * *

**Snivy sighed. "Guess I'm not ready."**

**"I'm not in last!" Zeke yelled, bouncing around happily.**

* * *

"Guess that's one down." Latios said.

Owen tripped, taking his entire team with him, none of them, spare Flygon, scored, Her and Team Flamethrower's flying types scoring two points each.

Gabite also dropped out.

* * *

**"Oh never mind now!" Gabite said.**

**Zeke squealed excitedly.**

* * *

"Two down." Latios said.

Klang, Noibat, Nidorina, and Nidorino scored one point each.

Kabuto dropped out, As did Cubone and Doublade, Heather scoring two points

* * *

**"Bye..." The three drop-outs said all at once**

**Zeke jumped even more.**

* * *

"Five drop-outs!" LAtias said.

All of Team Flamethrower, spare DJ and Fennikin, jumped and scored a point, Trent two, and Spritzee zero.

"Should we do this?" Fennikin said.

DJ nodded. They jumped toghether, scoring one point combined.

"Team Flamethrower scores thirteen points." Latios said.

Joltik hid in Skuntank's fur, Skuntank jumped, scoring two for both of them

* * *

**"Hey. At least i'm not eliminated..." Joltik said.**

* * *

Sliggoo, Dragonair, and Dedenne jumped, Dedenne not scoring, The two former scoring one each.

Butterfree flew down and scored two, and Dawn scored one, by bouncing off the cliff face.

Beth did not score, she tumbled down the cliff face, as did Zangoose, while Altaira floated down to an easy two points.

Bridgitte scored one point, taking the lead for her team.

"Fifteen for Team Mew!" Latios said.

* * *

**"I did it!" Bridgitte yelled.**

* * *

Omastar dropped out.

* * *

**Omastar sighed.**

**Zeke freaked out.**

* * *

"Another gone." Latios said.

Quagsire and Duncan jumped, and each scored one.

Vanillish jumped, and scored a point, as did Furret.

Trubbish dropped out.

* * *

**"I'm scared..." Trubbish said, worried.**

* * *

"I believe that's number seven out." Latios said.

Courtney and Gengar jumped. The former scored one, the latter scored two.

"Eight left to jump!" Latias said.

Banette, Serviper, and Magneton went down in their respective ways, Magneton only tapping the water, Serviper falling on him, them both scoring nothing, Banette scoring two.

Umbreon jumped, scoring nothing.

Ampharos fell off the side, ricocheting off the cliff face and scoring two points.

"Three remain." Latios said.

The remaining three, Gardevoir, Meowstic, and Palpitoad, went up to the cliff. Palpitoad shoved the two girls off, them scoring nothing

* * *

**"What?!" Meowstic said.  
**

**"That jerk!" Gardevoir said, angrily.**

* * *

Palpitoad jumped, scoring a point.

"And that's over." Latios said. "Seven eliminated, And number 8 and 9 soon, due to a surplus of contestants. Teams Jolteon and Ghost, You will vote somebody off come tonight."

Heather sighed.

* * *

Later...

"Time to vote I guess..." Zourie said

* * *

**"Time to go..." Zourie said.  
**

**"I'm voting for Deerling!" Owen said.**

**"Excadrill didn't jump" Harold said.**

**Valarie and Zeke voted for Excadrill.**

**"Owen made us lose!" Deerling yelled.**

**"She's so peppy!" Excadrill said.**

**"I'm going with the drilly guy." Flygon said.**

**"Screw that flyer." Dugtrio said.**

**"Toilet paper eater." Izzy said**

**"Shiny!" Lindsey yelled.**

**Mienshao sighed. "Owen it is..."**

* * *

"And now for the first campfire ceremony of the season." Latios said. "Team Jolteon decided to go first."

"The first ones safe are..." He said.

"Harold," He caught it.

"Valarie and Zeke," They caught their Pokepuffs.

"Izzy, Lindsay, Mienshao, and Dugtrio" They caught theirs.

"With one vote..." Latios said, Pausing for dramatic effect.

"Flygon."

As he caught it, Latios said another, this time with two votes. "Deerling."

She caught it, and Latios said another "Zourie."

She caught it, leaving Excadrill, and Owen.

Latios checked the votes. "Looks like..."

He paused yet again.

"Who?" Excadrill said worriedly.

"Please..." Owen begged.

'It's a..."

"Tie!" Latios yelled. "But..."

"What?" Deerling asked.

"I heard in the confessional Excadrill didn't jump, thus being eliminated." He said "Since i'm being nice, I'll keep Owen here."

* * *

**"Yes!" Owen yelled "I'm safe!"  
**

**"I've made it to episode two!" Zeke yelled.**

**Excadrill sighed.**

* * *

He got on the boat to the loser island, along with the other seven.**  
**

Meanwhile...

Latias said "Let's cut to the chase! The pokemon going home is... "Palpitoad."

"What?!" Heather yelled, as Palpitoad was her partner.

* * *

**"Guess not." Palpitoad said.  
**

**"I guess we're the team that is ousted before the merge..." Heather said.**

**"This is familiar" DJ said.**

**Author's Note:**

> I shall upload these once every other week, as my creative juices aren't quite flowing for this story, so I need more time to get writing it.


End file.
